


Family Daily Happenings

by Silent_R360



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_R360/pseuds/Silent_R360
Summary: Welcome to my First Book!I hope you don't expect much from this,I'm still a beginner in writing and English is not my first languageAnyways, I hope you can still enjoy thisWarning: Slow updates
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Koike Minami, Imaizumi Yui/Kobayashi Yui, Moriya Akane/Sugai Yuuka, Oda Nana/Suzumoto Miyu
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

It is such a peaceful morning

Birds singing,

Sun shining so brightly,

And the clouds protecting people from the intense glare of the sun.

it is a perfect day to peek through a few households.

Let’s get in to it then.

_At the Sugai-Moriya Household_ ,

Outside, at the back of their **_cough_** Mansion, Sugai Yuuka can be seen finishing her last lap, riding her horse, wolfgram.

Meanwhile, inside their kitchen, Moriya Akane is helping the maids prepare their breakfast

Sugai-Moriya Rena is still fast asleep in her Queen-sized bed, hugging her stuffed toy turtle.

_At the Habu Household_ ,

Hm, looks like the whole family slept in.

Habu Minami is now cooking their late breakfast, after being convinced by her significant other to cuddle a while ago

In the meantime, Habu Mizuho was playing video games while looking after their daughter, Habu Rina, who was watching Habu play in her crib.

Their oldest child, Habu Rei, was already up before them and rather than wake up the two adults, Rei chose to write something on a notepad.

_At the Yuichanzu Household_ ,

All of them were bright and early, with the help of their Beautiful and Lovely twins

Kobayashi Yui is cooking some eggs with the younger twin, Imaizumi Marino, helping her prepare the table

Imaizumi Yui is at their living room, holding a stuffed animal, playing with the older twin, Imaizumi Hikaru.

_At the Oda household_ ,

It seems to be peaceful and quiet, like nothing is happening.

Quite unusual….

.

.

.

.

Wait.

.

.

.

I spoke too soo-

“DANI!!!!” Suzumoto’s voice could be heard at every corner of their house.


	2. Before a Doctor's Appointment

Yes THEIR house.

Oda and Suzumoto had (finally) decided to get married and start their own family a year ago, ending the 1st chapter, “Turing Love”, of their love story. It was full of ups and downs- with an emphasis on downs.

They had a lot of downs at the beginning and around the middle of the story.

Now they are ready to start the sequel of the 1st chapter. “Family”.

Speaking of family,

“DANIII!!!! WHERE. ARE. YOU?!?!?!” Suzumoto shouted once again.

They were supposed to attend an appointment in 30 minutes, and Shida was gonna arrive at their house in a few minutes to accompany them, so it’s only natural for Suzumoto to get irritated, especially when she’s pregnant.

She then heard thundering footsteps coming closer and closer, until Oda came into view with un-kept hair, shirt untucked and buttoned in wrong places, her hands pulling up her pants at the same time.

Oda Nana’s eyes also looked like that of a panda’s. She wanted to make sure that Suzumoto was sleeping comfortably, so she sacrificed her sleep.

“What happened!? Are you hurt? Do you need anything? Did your water broke?!” immediately Oda bombarded Suzumoto with questions and went into panic after uttering her last question.

Suzumoto’s mood instantly changed from getting mad to laughing out loud after seeing oda looking like that. She kept laughing, in which made oda a bit relieved but still worried at what’s happening to Suzumoto right now.

“Are you fine miyu? What are you laughing at, by the way?” Oda asked, confused by Suzumoto still laughing.

“You’re asking me why I’m laughing, idiot? Why don’t you find a mirror and see for yourself dumbass” Suzumoto calmed down a bit to say that but is still laughing. She wiped a tear that tried to escape from her eyes before standing up to walk to oda, while supporting her belly.

“What do you mean see for myself?” oda said while walking to the nearest mirror, which was next to the entrance of their house. 

“Oh.” Oda was surprised by what she saw when she finally sees her reflection. She was still holding her pants up, with her hair now falling to the front of her face.

“Who wouldn’t laugh at you, dumbass” Suzumoto was now beside her, unbuttoning her shirt to arrange it properly. Oda instantly blushed at what Suzumoto was doing, “you don’t have to help me, miyu. You can rest at the couch and wait for me to finish there” Oda tried to button her pants

Even though she was pregnant, Suzumoto still looked so beautiful and ethereal to oda, that oda couldn’t help be stunned and halt her movements.

“ _How can you still look so beautiful in this kind of state, big belly, loose dress, half of your hair tied up.” Oda thought while staring at Suzumoto._

“Dani?” ”Danii” ”Dani~” ”Dani” ”Oda” ”Oda Nana” “YA!” Oda finally snapped out of it after being smacked on the shoulder.

“Hey~ what did you do that for?” oda whined while rubbing her shoulder.

“You idiot, you weren’t listening or even responding to me” Suzumoto exclaimed smacking Oda’s other shoulder lightly “you got me worried you baka” Suzumoto softly said pouting a bit while looking down to hide her blush.

“I see both of you are lively as ever” Shida surprised the two when she suddenly spoke at their front door, leaning against the doorframe.

“Mona, since when did you get here?” Suzumoto asked, moving towards Shida to hug her. Shida cautiously hugged Suzumoto, trying to not squeeze the baby.

“More like, how did you get in?” oda is still stuck by the entrance mirror, wondering how Shida came inside their house.

Shida pulled away from Suzumoto before saying “to answer your questions, I’ve been here long enough to witness oda get smacked” Shida laughed

“and have you forgotten already? I know where you hide your spare keys, oda” Shida said, resting on of her hands on her hip.

“Let’s just go already, you might miss your appointment if you don’t hurry up” Shida pointed out while looking at her watch.

“Oh shoot” oda exclaimed. She hurriedly fixed her hair before hurrying to get their stuff, while Shida helps Suzumoto with her shoes

“That’s why I said to hurry up you dumbass!” Suzumoto shouted to oda before going out of the house.

Again Shida helped Suzumoto to go and sit in the back sit of their car. Shida then went around the car go to the other side so she can accompany Suzumoto at the back sit.

A few moments later, oda finally came out of the house, making sure it was locked before running to the driver’s sit and speeding out of their driveway.

“YOU DUMBASS!!!! SLOW DOWN, YOU’RE GONNA GET US KILLED” Suzumoto immediately shouted at oda holding on to her sit.

“I’M SORRY!” oda said before slowing down the car. She stopped their car at the side of the road to check on the two at the back, but was welcomed with a slap on the head “are you guys o- ow!”

“You dumbass, you really are the main cause of my stress. Let’s just hurry up and go, we’re gonna be late for the appointment, dumbass” Suzumoto huffed after calming down. “Yes ma’am” oda said and instantly followed.

Shida could only laugh at what was happening in front of her.

_And so,_

_The three continued on their way to attend that doctor’s appointment,_

_this time minding the speed of the car ^_^”’_

_Suzumoto: Oh that dumbass should mind it or I’ll kick her ass if she doesn’t_ _(_ _#_ _`Д´)_

_Shida: Now now, you should calm down monta, the doctor said you shouldn’t be stressed or it might affect the baby_ _(_ _￣ O_ _￣)_ _ツ_

_Okay….well that happened…._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter_

_Until next time,-_

_Oda: Stay tuned to Family Daily Happenings_

_Suzumoto: ***smacks Oda’s head***_

_Oda: * **rubbing the pain away*** what did I do this time to receive this?_ /(╥﹏╥*)\

_Suzumoto: Don’t go interrupting people when they saying something, you dumbass ***smacks Oda’s head again***_

_Oda: yes ma’am_ /(╥﹏╥**)\

 _Shida: but weren’t we doing the same a while ago_ (￣▽￣*)


	3. After an Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belated Merry Christmas! and Happy Holidays!

The two are now waiting outside for Suzumoto to finish her checkups…

“So, how have you two been doing lately? You know, with Monta close to giving birth, it must be hard for the both of you, especially seeing how you’re looking at the moment” Shida said. She was standing leaning on a wall with crossed arms beside Oda who was sitting with her hands clasped together.

“Oh, umm, we’ve been fine, doing great eve- wait a minute. What about my looks?!” Oda was deep in thought so she replied only after a moment before turning to see Shida trying to hide her laughter.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you look like a pale starving camel.” Shida answered, still trying to force her laughter down.

“Do you have mirror with you-“Oda was about to ask Shida but got interrupted when the doctor, Yone-san, asked for them to come in.

“So how is she doc? Is she hurt anywhere? Is the baby ok? Are both of them fine?” Oda, right when she just entered, immediately started asking the doctor questions one after the other.

“Woah, hold on for a moment. She’s fine. No she’s perfectly fine, same with the baby. And again, yes they are fine. You should really relax a bit Dani, I know you’re worried, but I assure you both will be fine and safe after the delivery.” The doctor said to oda, before continuing “I asked the both of you to come because I want both of you to help and see the ultrasound” the doctor then stood up to get what she needed for the ultra sound

“Heard that, Oda, you should loosen up a bit. Even Yone-san advised you to calm down” Shida said to Oda, grinning a bit.

“I know. You guys always say that to me. Can’t I worry about my wife and our first child?” Oda said crossing her arms and turning away, sulking.

Suzumoto got a bit flustered with what oda said but immediately shook her head and smacked Oda’s head

“Hey what was that for?” oda said turning to Suzumoto holding where she got smacked

“Stop sulking dumbass. What are you? A five year old?” Suzumoto said, pinching oda after

“But-“oda was about to say something, but got interrupted by Yone-san

“Alright let’s get started with the ultra sound”

.

.

.

The ultra sound went well. Yone-san showed them how the baby was doing in Suzumoto’s womb and expressed how impressed she was when she discovered how healthy the baby was. It was Shida’s first time to see the ultra sound, so it was no surprise that she’d get excited about it. Oda teared up a bit again from seeing the ultra sound, no matter how many times, oda would still get emotional whenever they would see the ultra sound. Suzumoto could only smile at them and the ultra sound.

After a while, their appointment was about to end, they just need to listen to the results and advices of Yone-san before going.

“I see that you’ve been taking good care of the baby and yourself, Suzumoto. All of your test showed great results, other than one though. It seems to me that your stress levels have been going up a bit, so you should be a bit more careful, especially with your due coming closer. It might affect the baby” Yone-san said receiving a nod from Suzumoto.

“Before continuing, if you don’t mind me asking, has anything been bugging you lately that’s causing you some stress?” Yone-san asked.

“No, nothing’s been bugging me lately, but rather than something, there is someone. I do appreciate their effort but I wish they could relax a bit.” Suzumoto said “let me guess, its oda isn’t it?” Yone-san said, laughing a bit.

“Bingo” Suzumoto and even Shida said, confirming that what Yone-san said was true.

“I see, well then oda I advise you to take daily breathing exercise, at least a few times during the day to control your nerves a bit. Other than that, there’s nothing to worry about. But I do advice to admit Suzumoto in a hospital a few weeks prior to her due date, because it is possible for her to deliver and give birth to the baby earlier.” Yone-san said, ending their appointment there.

The three were now on their way to the Sugai-Moriya household. They were going to attend their annual reunion, meeting all their old friends.

“hey, oda, since we’re just close by, can you guys drop me off at our studio, my manager just texted to me that I have an emergency meeting to attend right now” Shida said, fiddling with her phone, sending a reply to her manager.

“Alright, I’ll just speed this up a bit” Oda replied, giving a warning this time before slowly speeding so that Shida can arrive on time or a bit earlier.

“What did he say about the meeting?” Suzumoto asked, a bit curious

“Said that I got a sudden offer to model for a magazine because the model that should be doing it had gone down with a fever so they couldn’t make it, making my day off cut short, tsk” Shida said and pouted, a bit sad she had to cut her time with her friends.

“Don’t worry you can still hang out with us. You’ll still attend the reunion later right? Though you’ll be late” Suzumoto said, comforting Shida by patting her shoulder

“Of course I’m attending this time.” Shida instantly said, turning quickly to Suzumoto, startling her a bit

By the way, how will you go there? Do you want us to pick you up later when you finish?” oda butted in, still focused on the road but giving them quick side glances

No it’s fine, it will only yourselves, especially monta. I’ll just figure it out later” Shida said, unbuckling her seatbelt

“Okay. Anyways, we’re here. See you later and stay safe” Oda said, stopping the car at the side

Yeah see you later at the party and stay safe” Suzumoto waved Shida goodbye

Thanks for taking me here. Bye~” Shida waved goodbye in return before going out of the car in a hurry

Oda and Suzumoto are now back on their way to the reunion, but got distracted by something

“Ne~ Dani~ can we go get something to eat on the way~?” Suzumoto asked oda cutely, in which oda immediately agreed but without having a blushing face in return.

“Alright, we still have some time anyways. Where do you want to eat?”

“Somewhere that has Kuri please! ~~~” Suzumoto said with a cheerful and loud voice

“Yosh. To your favorite Mont Blanc café then~” Oda said enthusiastically, speeding up a bit.

“ Yay~ Thank you Dani~~” Suzumoto cheered lifting her hands up and thanking Oda by kissing her cheek while she was driving, before sitting back and looking outside, excited to eat her favorite Mont Blanc again.

After a while they arrived at Suzumoto’s favorite place, “PiEN Café & Bakery” owned by two of their friends, Watanabe Rika and Nagasawa Nanako, and managed with the help of a little helper, Sato Aoi

“Where do you want seat miyu?” Oda asked, her hand on Suzumoto’s hip so she could assist her. But before Suzumoto could answer, someone shouted their name.

“Mon-chan! Dani!” it was Aoi who shouted, running to them even though she was in the middle of her ‘shift’.

“Aoi-chan!” “Gobo-tan!” the two said, opening their arms to hug Aoi. “Mou~ shtop cawwing me gobo-tan~” Aoi whined and hit Oda repeatedly. Oda only laughed while carrying Aoi in her arms and Suzumoto could only smile at their interaction.

“Aoi, there you are!” Rika said and came to them, together with Nagasawa.

“Oh. Hi Mon-chan, Hi Dani” Rika and Nagasawa greeted when she realized it was them who was holding Aoi. Nagasawa extended her arms to Oda so she could carry Aoi.

“Now Aoi-chan, you come with me, you still have to finish your ‘work’ ” Nagasawa said, carrying Aoi over shoulder, walking back to the kitchen so Aoi could finish her ‘work’.

(A.k.a her cooking lessons, Aoi just likes to call it her work since she goes there every day (^-^ ’))

The three then continued to chat for a while before Rika excusing herself since she still has some work to do.

And so, the couple went to seat at a table that was beside a window.

“What would you like to order, miss?” Oda said, standing beside the table

“I’ll have an iced coffee and a Mont Blanc please~” Suzumoto said after looking at the menu

“Alright then, anything else you would like to add, ma’am?” Oda asked, still standing

“Nope” Suzumoto answered, popping the ‘p’ at the end

“Okay, then I’ll go get your order now, gorgeous” Oda said, walking away to the cashier

.

.

.

“Here’s your order, miss beautiful, one iced coffee, one Mont Blanc and a free date with me” Oda served and winked

The two then burst out laughing at what they just did, re-enacting how they had first met

“You dumbass, what was that” Suzumoto said in between her laugh

“What was what?” Oda pretended to not know

“What’s with the adlibs, dumbass” Suzumoto said still laughing

Oda still continued to pretend she didn’t know and said she remembered saying all of that

_And that was how they would spend their time together after an appointment._

_The two would often decide on a whim when they want to go somewhere,_

_But would just end up going somewhere to eat out,_

_And just spend some time together at the place or area until the sun had gone down._

_Now, anything else you guys would like to say or ask * **raising an eyebrow***_

_Suzumoto: No, we’re fine_

_Oda: But- ***got pinched on the hip secretly by Suzumoto***_

_Suzumoto: I said we’re fine, right dumbass ***giving oda a look***_

_Oda: yes ma’am ***bowing her head***_

_Okay…_

_Well then,_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter_

_Until next time,_

_Please stay tuned to…_

**_Oda & Suzumoto: Family Daily Happenings!_ **


End file.
